Colors in the Dark
by Id65
Summary: People Think I have a disease. They think Colors can kill you. That's why I was taken away. to study me. I think I'm the only one still alive of my kind. I was wrong. (AN Please read, I think you'll like it. I just really suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

I feel like I've been here a thousand years.

The cold metal that is called my bed is warm from me laying on it curled in a ball for so long.

The door opens and I sit up. This time it's the young one. "Change" He says. He turns and leaves.

I change quickly and knock twice. He re-enters and takes my arm in a death grip. I follow.

He leads me down the confusing passageways. I don't know how someone can even tell their way around. I hear a scream and jump. "Here we are" he leads me into another room.

I sit.

The scientists sit behind the glass. I stare at them I wish I could tell them I'm not sick. I wish I could shout they can't catch it. But I won't speak for these rats. I show pity. I look at the scientists with pity.

My clothes are starting to change. They change from there dull black and white into a blue skort and a white flowing top. At least they have good clothes tastes.

I smile and twirl around. The colors come faster and faster. I see light in the scientists viewing chamber. Yellow. I turn and stare inquisitively at them.

I see a bit of yellow and try to focus on it but it's gone. They think I can't speak. They think I'm mute. I smile. Then I hear the bells. I know those bells.

The scientists come in to study me closer. I back up and sit on the table.

"Hmm. Specimen has reached aptitude age. First one to reach Seventeen. We should do full body scan"

One of them says. I tilt my head and look to the left. I hear some grass calling me. I touch the wall longingly. "Seems her mental state is breaking" One comments.

I stick out my tongue at him and give him the finger. "Or maybe she's pissed" One girl suggests. "Like she can hear us" One scientist says. I hear some rainbow. I tilt my head. I can hear it, lulling me to come.

Calling to me. "I think- I think we should try human touch tests. Or let me speak to her-"The girl says.

"Kelly. That doesn't work. Everyone- almost everyone's tried" one of them says. I smile at Kelly and twirl my hair. I reach out to touch hers. The scientists all draw back but Kelly keeps her ground.

I mimic writing on a pad and look snotty. Then I point at one of them, George I believe and Put up my middle finger. "I have the strangest feeling she doesn't like you George" The young one says.

"Mr. Jackson please keep your comments to yourself. Ms. Clarkson you may try" Kelly smiles and reaches out her hand. I draw back and stare at the other scientists. I take her hand uneasily.

I love my mind games. The only fun I have in this God-Forsaken place

Kelly leads me along the passage way. "I think you can hear me" Kelly says. I study her.

She might have been beautiful, if she had been born like me. I touch her hair. It shimmers gold. She gasps and draws back. Her hair glows gold and then fades.

I muse while she speaks in her radio. I draw along the walls. Then I smile and run forwards. I can hear them- The colors they're so close- I touch the door. It turns a woodsy red. I touch the colors and smile at them. I draw a picture in color.

It will be there forever. The rainbows shine with green and- I'm pulled away from the door.

Kelly takes my hand again and leads me to the room. "Here we go" She says. I run around but don't touch. I frown. I point to my skirt. "Do you want this?" Kelly holds up the same fabric. I make a face.

I touch it quickly and it turns mustard yellow. I spin around looking for- ah here we go.

I pick up some satin. I smile. I let the color be free. It turns into beautiful Blues and pinks. I run over to Kelly, and take of her coat. Then I drape it around her. She looks ridiculous with her jeans showing underneath but I smile.

Then I twirl. She stands there. I take her hand and twirl. Nothing. I motion for her to twirl she does. And she laughs. I see another girl.

A beautiful blonde, with hazel eyes and perfect skin. With pink lipstick. And she's gone. Replaced by a black and white lab tech. I frown. I take the satin and twirl it. Twirl. Twirl. Its colors seem to vibrate.

I find some paper and crayons. Black white and grey. How joyous. I point to them "More?" Kelly asks I nod. A couple minutes I get more crayons.

I draw. I draw the girl I saw. The smiling one. Kelly sucks in her breath. I touch it and I will the girl to flow onto the pages. I will the colors. I will everything.

I will it to be a perfect image of her. There it shows the Kelly I saw. With her hair messy and beautiful. With her perfectly applied lipstick. She pushes the picture away. I frown.

She calls security and I'm taken to a new room. A big machine. They scientists fight "-Infertile if you do full body scans" Mr. Jackson says. "Percy you know if they stay fertile they often- well you've seen the reports. She must be sterilized" I know those words.

I recognize that machine now. An X-ray machine. I scream. The first time I've made a sound. The scientists stare at me "NO!" The first word I've said since that night. That one night.

I scream and scream and fight. But I'm put down anyways. I close my eyes. I know what happens next. Then-

I expect the cold pain of an X-ray but instead- Sparks. Golden pain fills me. Fire. I can't move. I'm shackled down. I hear alarm bells.

No one is saving me.

The heat is nice. Then someone unlocks me and throws me over their shoulder. I hear shouting. I'm put in my cell.

My 'savior' lays me on my 'bed' and I guess kneels next to me. "You're too important to die" He whispers. My heart sinks

"Gods. I sound like them. Stay alive" Then he's gone. I don't dare open my eyes. He just saved me.

I wonder what saved me from that machine. I feel as if maybe being born colored- no being Colored and being able to see color is a blessing. I won't let anyone change that. I open my eyes finally.

This is my life. A slab in a cell. That's what my- My blessing got me. I cry. I almost died. Again.

They consider me freaks. They think I'm an idiot. They think that color is a disease. They see the world in black and white- and grey. Soon they'll start the medications. And the color will leave. I hear shouting and slamming. I hear sirens. But I don't move. Why should I? I cry.

I hear the door open. Kelly. I sit up quickly and shrink away. "Hey. Hey just keep calm sweetie" I still cry.

Kelly looks around and hands me something. I sniff it. It smells like- that night. I frown and cautiously nibble it. It tastes perfect. I put it in my mouth and let it melt there. I used to like chocolate

I smile at Kelly. She puts a finger to her lips and leaves.

I lay down and half sleep. I'm jerked awake by the voice

"Right this way Mr. Karr." Kelly's voice says. It's different though. Perky, not kind. "Thank you Ms. Clarkson. We can find our way from here" His voice says. "Of course Mr. Kerr. I'll take my leave" steps recede down the hallway.

The men talk. "She's the last surviving female we've caught. She needs to be sterilized." The man's voice says.

The other sighs "Yes I know that sir. But my staff have taken a liking to her-"The other man cuts him off.

"Do you think they're Colos?" He asks in a deadly voice.

The 2nd man says "No. They've all been through the procedure a dozen times at least. But they think she's funny, sweet, and vulnerable, you get the idea". There's silence for a moment.

"Hmm. She might be the one. Of course since I am the president it will be my job-"the first man begins.

"Mr. Kerr? Are you coming?" Kelly's voice says. "Of course we're coming Grace" He says. Their footsteps recede and the last thing I hear is- "its Kelly sir" I slump back down.

I wonder. I know they were talking about me. That much was obvious. I need a flashback. His voice is so- familiar.

And so I lay down. And I remember that night. That horrible horrible night.

OAOWOEOSOOOMOEO OPOAOGOEO OBOROEOAOKOEORO

I remember sitting in my room. "Annabeth. Sweetie could you check on the chocolate sauce?" My mother's voice calls.

"Sure mom" I call. I go downstairs. The sauce is at the perfect point I turn it on high.

Then the door cracks. And the scream of my mother. "HIDE!" But I don't hide. Maybe if I had my parents would still be alive.

I might still be alive. Living in the real world. I went to see what was happening. A man walks in.

"Well hello darling" He says walking through the cracked door. I back up, Sautee pan full of chocolate and all. "Now we're going to take you somewhere safe" He says.

That's when my senses kick in. I pour the boiling chocolate in his eyes, and run. I run upstairs, locking doors behind me. I find my mother and she points to the window "Go" She says.

I run. I get onto the branch and climb into the tree. It's a hollow tree that my father made as a playhouse long ago. I hide inside.

But I'm nervous. The trees leaves turn green. Less than 5 minutes later I was hit with a tranquilizer dart.

I want to scream but I can't. I watch my neighbors through pitying eyes. They threw rocks at me.

Then I was in the trunk. "Wake up. Come on." I hear.

I look around. I'm in the metal room again. In my prison. And someone stands over me.

OAOWOEOSOOOMOEO OPOAOGOEO OBOROEOAOKOEORO

**Ok so what did you think? It's the first chapter in a new and awesome story. I'm going to try not to do so many authors notes. I mean this is Annabeths story, Also anyone who can tell me who Kelly is gets a gold star! (I think it's pretty obvious) Don't worry she gets out- soon enough**

**Comment! Review! Follow! Favorite! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Again Here I am percyjacksonlover13purple. You my dear just won an internet hug and some virtual domino's pizza it is indeed Kelly Clarkson. She is the one who sang people like us, the music video that was the muse for this Story. Thanks for the reviews! **

I sit up quickly.

"Come on! We haven't got much time we have to go before they catch us." Percy says.

He was also my 'savior' I get up and follow him.

I remember what he had said _"I sound like one of them" _My mind clicks.

Impossible. I run after him.

I see Kelly. "Hey. I have some stuff for you. Percy's good. I'm staying here" She says.

I smile and touch her hair. Then I follow Percy.

I stiffen and stop. The men are ahead. Color far away. But closer- I run down the passageway to the right.

Percy follows me whisper-yelling "The exits the other way!" But I keep on running.

"Where are you going?" He asks. I point to the door.

"Matinence exit. I could kiss you" He says. He takes my hand and picks the lock.

We run out. A couple of garbage cans and a cliff overlooking the sea. "Come on we have to jump" He says.

"It's safe. I'm a son of Poseidon. I can control the waters." He says. I still hesitate.

"There they are!" someone yells. "Let's go" He says. I run next to him and-

Someone else grabs my other hand and I lose Percy's grasp. I see the man.

The one from that night. "You can stay here and never be a mother, or go with them and be forced"

He says. I know what I have to do.

I put my other hand at his, let go and pinch his arm with my long nails at the same time. I also swing my legs so I run up the side of the cliff. He lets go, and I do a perfect swan dive.

I fall, and gracefully enter the water. I can see the bottom coming. Then someone pulls me back. And we jet across the water. But underwater.

I look around. We resurface "see I told you we'd be fine. I'm a son of Poseidon. I'm calling us a ride" He says.

One of his hands is on my butt. "Your hands. Upwards of my waist. Or _You_ become infertile. Capisce?" I ask. He's so surprised he almost lets go.

"She speaks" He says. "Yeah duh. And what in the hell is a son of Poseidon?" I ask. He looks shocked

"uh- I'll explain later. How can you not know?" He asks. "Well I never exactly went to school" I say.

He looks-if possible-more shocked "how old where you when you were taken?" He asks.

"I was 5. Maybe 6. God it was so long ago." I say. Percy's jaw is so low it fills with seawater.

I breathe in "God the colors are beautiful." I say. Its night, but I can see the changes in the colors in the sky. "Uh- ok. We definitely need to talk" He says.

"Here's our ride" He says. A large, fish horse pulls up. Fish horse doesn't describe how beautiful it is.

"Hippocampi. Let's go" He says. I get on in front, Percy's arms firmly wrapped around my waist.

OOO

I eventually get my pack off and open it. Lip balm. Cough drops. Lipstick. An emergency kit. Some granola bars some chocolate. There's more but I grab the lip balm, open it and slather it on my lips.

It had been so long since I'd talked that my lips had chapped very badly. Sometimes when I was in a mood the skin on my lips would come off in sheets, and my lips would bleed for weeks.

I was close to that but now it would be better. I sigh and happily but the cap on.

"mmm. Mint." I say. "Why do you need lip balm?" He asks "I don't know because I like it when the skin on my lips stays on?" I say. "Really? That's weird." He says.

The hippocampi nickers. "Uh-oh. Closest land is 3 days." Percy's says. "Ok. So we sleep on a horse." I say.

Percy nods "But they can only take us one day. The last two I would have to do- I might be able to but it's going to be hard" Percy says.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "Well I mean I can control the currents so we can get onto land. But- two days. It'll push my powers, even in the water." Percy says

"do we have another choice?" I ask. Percy shakes his head.

"You can go to sleep if you want" Percy says. "I'm not going to fall?" I ask. "No. I'll catch you" Percy says.

With that, I lean up against Percy's warm chest, the first warm thing I've felt in years, and fall asleep to the thud of his heart

**I know this is really short, but it's like 2 AM and my sleeping schedule is so wacko right now. Anyways this is going to be a fast moving fic (do I do any other kind?) also the more who review, the more cookies you get. I will also give an extra-long chapter. I also know they haven't like actually talked at all, that's next chapter.**

**Review (Please?)! Follow! Favorite! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! And guess who is back to awesomely write for you? Wow you're amazing at this! Read on! **

When I woke up I was in a very comfortable position. I got up and blinked wearily.

"Sleeping beauty awakes" Percy says.

"Yeah no. Not happening." I say. I look around and gasp. Around us is the sea.

But its colors are-beautiful. The greens and blues, the navies and the whites of waves. The sky is the lightest blue, with puffy white clouds. The sun shines, just risen to the east.

"We need to talk" Percy says. "Yeah" I agree. "Scoot back" I say. Percy complies, and I turn around so we can talk.

I reach through my bag and take out some gum. I chew. "What's your name?" Percy asks.

I'm a bit surprised "Annabeth. Is your name actually Percy?" I ask. Percy nods.

"What's a son of Poseidon?" I ask.

(**A/N I know way to spring it on our dear Annabeth. She hasn't- and won't until the end of the story accept them**)

"The gods are real like from Greek mythology. One of them is your mother and father" He says. I laugh. I just laugh

"Then why is the world so fucked up? Because gods should be able to fix that" I say. Percy's face pales

"That's part of the problem. They disappeared. Sometimes a kid will show up, but it's not often enough. Our numbers are decreasing rapidly" Percy's says.

Something about being left alone for weeks is two things. I can wait for hours, and my brain will cancel out time so it only seems like a few minutes. And after being in solitude for so long, my thought process is very, very quick. I remember what was said

"_If you do the scan she'll become infertile"_

"_You can stay with us and never be a mother or go with them and be forced"_

More comments from long ago, Percy's body language, of course.

They need more children. Lucky me.

But they're not forcing me into anything. I'll go with Percy, then before we get there, if he hasn't told me I'll confront him.

Maybe- A spark of hope comes quickly- maybe he doesn't know. I don't know why this makes me so happy. But it does.

I stare off into the distance, slowly coming back from my thought. I notice Percy staring at me. At my lips. Freak out time.

I blink "sorry what?" I ask. Percy jolts back "your uh- lips are bleeding" he says. I realize they are.

I get out some more lip balm and slather it on. "So are they real? Or are we just ripples?" I ask.

Percy looks confused. "What?" he asks. I sigh.

"I- I had a dream. About a different world. Where everyone could see colors, but they weren't as beautiful as they are now. I think- I think someone was trying to make the world more beautiful for someone, and instead it only kinda worked, the world is black and white like an old newspaper to most people. But someone tried to fix it, they made it so if you cross the correct genes, you get us. From the old days. And the world is indeed more beautiful, but few can see it. And I think we're alive to show the world" I say.

Percy stares dumbstruck at me. "What? I had a decade." I say. Percy nods "where are we going?" I ask.

"The only free color place in the world- that we know of. Colos" Percy says. The name rings a bell.

"Colos?" I ask. "Yeah. Only place the greys don't know about" Percy says.

"I'm not so sure. I heard a voice- It mentioned Colos. They were talking outside my door after the x-ray accident" I say. Percy- if possible under his golden tan, pales even more. Look like a ghost much?

"What did he say?" Percy asks. I close my eyes "One of the Colos?" I repeat. Percy pales even more.

"Can you get any paler? You look like you saw a vampire and lost 5 pints of blood you're so pale" I complain. Percy nods "We need to focus on traveling. We need to get to Colos. Fast" Percy says.

I nod and turn back around. Percy scoots and puts his arms around my waist. "Sleep. You need the energy" I say.

Percy nods, or I think he does, puts his head on my shoulder and falls asleep.

**I have no shame. I am bringing you such a short chapter! I feel kinda guilty, but they both need sleep and all the action happens on the nearest land, **

**Then they are off to Colos. Anyways I have some pretty sick plot twists in mind. If I get enough reviews I'll give you a vague hint. **

******** ***** ****? **

**Uncoded. Anyways virtual cookies for you people **

**(::)(::)(::)(::). (I suck at cookie making. I'm much better at cupcakes. And Pizza) Ciao!**

**Review! Follow! Favorite! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are again! I think we shall skip ahead a few days, to the good and awesome part.**

We collapsed on a crystal white beach.

After the hippocampi had given out, Percy had jetted us here.

We hadn't talked much, but being in full body contact for 3 full days lets you kinda know someone.

Percy just kinda fell there, so I told him to stay put.

I found a large ledge, with trees that hangs off a cliff.

I got Percy up there, and gave him some water and food. Then I set up camp.

Percy had croaked we should be careful, but we didn't have to worry about people seeing the fire too much.

I set the fire in the middle of the clearing, and got it started so that Percy could keep warm.

We hadn't gotten wet, Thanks to Percy's 'Powers' but Percy was still pretty weak.

I set the designated sleeping area near the trees, so we could climb up if we had too.

I set our packs on ropes in the trees, and a plastic bag that served as trash. And Ta-da a ready-made camp.

There was no bathroom- just the woods. That kind of sucked but Kelly had packed toilet paper. That girl had thought of everything.

It took me about two hours to set up. I made us dinner, canned soup out of a cup, and we washed our dishes and some of our clothes in the ocean.

Well I did, I had had the chance to change. Percy had decided he was good and just took off his shirt.

Boys. Or should I say Men? I never asked Percy his age "How old are you?" I ask Percy. I know I'm 18.

"21. Or at least I think so. I'm about 18-21. Birthdays don't matter too much. You've just survived another year" Percy says.

I sigh, with annoyance or relief I'm not sure. Percy stands in the waves, shirtless. "I need a shower" I say.

Percy stares at me. I really do. I run up to the camp, hmm where is it? Ah here! I find the Grey bikini Kelly had packed for me. Just my size too. I quickly change in the woods, and look in the pink kit. Soap. Packet of shampoo. Packet of conditioner. Perfecto.

I rush back down the cliff and to the beach. Then I tread into the water, enjoying the cool waves and the hot sun. "Nice swim suit" I see Percy smirking and looking me up and down. "Do you remember what I first said to you?" I ask. Then I tear the packet of shampoo and proceed to wash my hair.

OOOOOOOO

Eh. Not the best shower I've ever had. When I get back up to camp Percy sits on his shirt near the put out fire.

"What's up?" I ask. I put on my shorts. Percy keeps on staring. I touch his shoulder "Come on. What's happening with you?" I ask. Percy laughs bitterly.

"Just thinking how the events that are going to happen in the next few months can actually turn out well" Percy says. I think I know what he's talking about. I sit down next to him.

"Yeah. I've been re-playing scenarios. I just- can't see how any of this can turn out good" I say.

Percy glances at me "I have to tell you something. Some of the people in charge, they don't care about people. They care about numbers and strategies. There going too-"I cut Percy off

"Try and force me into- motherhood? Yeah. I kinda figured that out." I say. Percy stares at me.

"H-How?" Percy asks "I'm not an idiot. I have a high IQ and very good memory. _**Life's a puzzle, I just found the right piece."**_ I say. (**A/n. I just bolded that cause its an amazing quote I thought up**)

"I could kiss you" Percy says. My heart jumps into my throat. Percy is intoxicatingly close.

His face so close to mine I can see his eyes change color easily. Green? Blue? Turtle Green? Cerelum? Sea green? Turquoise?

Then he kisses me. I can tell you he's either an amazing kisser or he's had a lot of practice.

(**A/n I know that was kinda sudden, but it's a major plot play. Also if you were stuck on a tropical island with someone you were attracted to I think you'd kiss them too.**)

He lifted us both up, still kissing, if that's possible. He's still shirtless. I notice that tiny fact.

Then he touches the side of my stomach, and a cold jolt from his fingers runs through me. We break apart, breathing hard. I grab a shirt, and toss him one of his.

Then we sit back down. "What was that?" I ask. "I don't properly know" Percy says. We need to change the subject while staying on subject.

"Explain what happens once we get to the island" I say. Percy explains.

"Well we all learned this, If a woman joins our clan, she needs a partner. Usually someone who's rich, or powerful. Of course sometimes they get with someone their own age. Or they actually like. She's expected to become a mother. But- If there's someone else who likes her in the clan, they can challenge the man who she's supposed to marry, as long as the woman agrees to it. It reversed when there was less men" Percy says it simply.

"That's barbaric" I say. "But think about it. Would you choose some old man or me?" He asks.

"That's quite obvious." I say. Percy looks down.

"If- If you wanted me too I could- I mean you're special. You're probably going to be paired with-"Percy grits his teeth.

"Someone in our clan. I don't like him much. But when you meet him- I mean-"Percy falls off. I study his face.

"Percy, if you can tell me there's absolutely nothing to my face then you know the answer. If you can't, then I guess you also know the answer. But I don't know you. And I don't this-"

I'm cut off by a very loud crack underneath us. From someone stepping on a stick and tripping. I hear quiet cursing. I grab my knife, I swear Kelly is amazing, and climb into a tree overlooking the trail up to the ledge. Hidden but can easily jump.

A boy, or a man, your choice. Comes walking up the path. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. He's under me. I drop, land on his back and press my knife to his throat. The guy yelps. "Percy!" He says. Percy appears "Grover?" He asks.

I shoot Percy a look as 'Grover' Spins around. I use my other hand to hit his neck. He stops spinning.

"Yeah. Who's on my back?" He asks. "Annabeth you can get off of him" Percy says. I cross my eyebrows and shake my head.

"It doesn't feel like she's getting off" Grover whimpers. "Come on. He's cool" Percy says.

I sigh, and jump off Grover. I see his face, Curly red hair, tall. I shake my knife in his face,

I think he gets the message. Then I promptly sit and cross my arms, glaring at Grover.

"Uh- Scary girl. Right." Grover says backing away from me. "Come on Annabeth. Stop it" Percy says. I scowl.

"Really mature. Are you going to talk?" Percy asks. I glare at Grover and glance at Percy.

"I don't see why I should" I say. "She speaks. Man your scary" Grover says. "You're approved" I say.

"I'm going to look for food" I say. I grab the book of edible and healing plants, and a bag. "Uh ok. If your not killing me that's good"

I shoot another look at Grover. I don't trust him. My look must say that "Hey I'm very trustworthy" Grover says.

OOO

I look around. Coconuts. Some bananas I take both and head back. "-very good at emotions Percy" Grover is saying. I stop.

"So? What does it matter? Jeffery will-"Percy gets cut off.

"You could always use your-"Percy cuts him off

Are they going to finish a sentence?

"I refuse too. I don't want people treating me differently. I won't play the power card. Or I don't want to- But I might have to. You Know Luke. Annabeth won't have a choice. If Luke gets to her- Her will's going to be shattered. And if we're right about how powerful she is- Pure chaos. Luke will use her. That much I know" Percy says, my heart sinks.

I walk up, making lots of noise. I glare at Grover "who are you anyways?" I ask. Grover looks very nervous.

"Uh- Percy's friend. So it would be nice if you don't eat Me." he says. I laugh.

"Seriously? I may not trust you, but I don't plan to kill you. Yet. You look like Daniel" I say frowning.

Percy looks up, "Gods I never noticed the two of you could be twins. No wonder you don't like him Annie" Percy says. I throw my knife at him. It misses his ear narrowly.

"Don't call me Annie" I say. "Wow. More scary. If possible" Grover moans. "Wow. You're either really good or really lucky" Percy says pulling the knife out.

"Thanks I guess. I've had practice. My parents taught me" I say. Percy and Grover stare at me "Parents?" Grover gets out. I turn to them

"Yeah. Parents. Do you have a hearing problem?" I ask. "What did they look like?" Percy asks. I frown.

"My mom looked like me. My dad- I don't remember" I say. "He was out of town- The night I was taken" I say.

"I can't remember much of my childhood except that night" I say. "Not good" Grover moans. "What?" I ask.

"I believe you were raised by a god" Percy says.

**O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O:**

**How was that cliff-hanger? Amazing right? I know. Ok so Grover isn't a complete pushover, He's just scared of Annabeth. He'll improve.**

**Your hint, which won't help you at all (I'm feeling seriously evil right now)**

**Hunger Games Much?**

**Ohhh. I love puzzles. You won't understand that until- ohhh maybe chapter 20? If I get that far. **

**Oh how awesomely amazing I am. Like seriously, if you knew this plot, you'd love it. The deepest plot I have ever thought of, I have to stop complimenting myself. Anyways, eee! I feel like I'm actually writing a story. Wow. **

**I can't explain it. I- wow I have a whole plot, kinda laid out in my head. Sob.**

**Ok now I'm done.**

**Review! Follow! Favorite! Love it! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok! New Chapter!**

**Shout outs!**

**Hpnarnia1: for reminding small bob he was supposed to be in here.**

**percyjacksonlover13purple: for making me think, and cause I stole your quote **

**So, now Annabeth is- well just read on!**

Three days later we left for Colos. Percy needed to re-cooperate, and neither of them seemed happy about going back.

About the god? Percy said to not speak of it. Ever. Until they could talk to someone in Colos- I couldn't talk about it.

Fine by Me. I don't think I'll be talking for a while. I've taught Percy my sign language.

"Wow. You can say so much with your hands" Percy says amazed. "Yeah. I've had a few years to perfect it" I say.

Now I don't have to talk. Or speak minimally. From Percy's descriptions, and his body language, He doesn't like it there, or the people leading it. I think it's barbaric.

When I was saying this to Percy again, Grover said "It's a wolf den. Just with nicer electronics and the bones are better hidden." That re-assures me.

Really does. All smiles and fluffy unicorns in here. I've slowly trusted Grover enough to let him take night watch.

I still- Just a bad feeling. Like a sinking one. He has a role to play in this. But I guess he's ok.

We left today. Grover had brought a boat, and me and Percy signed while I talked to Grover. "How can you do that?" Grover asks.

"Multi-tasking. Helps make me concentrate on what I'm thinking about" I say. Percy nearly falls out of the boat.

"What? Your solving life's unsolvable while you teach me sign language and give Grover peach cobbler recipes?" Percy says.

I nod. I'm actually thinking about how I'm doing this. We bump down on an island. I look around.

White beaches. Palm trees. Carribien music in the background. There actually was I swear. I hear happy children's screaming laughs.

"Meow?" I look down to see, a white kitten with black and orange spots, with Yellow eyes staring inquisitively at me. "Meow!" he says, like _"About time"_

I kneel down and scratch behind her ears. "Well hello" I say. The kitten purrs. "That's small bob. He's leading us to camp" Percy says.

I get up and, watch in half-amazement half-curiosity as small bob Changes into a Tiger-bob. He turns to look at me, then plows into the forest. Percy hands me my pack, and we follow small Bob.

OOOOO

Small bob is the King of cats. While we move forwards 5 cats or so join us.

A white with dark tabby splotches, a long haired smoky grey, a white with 3 patches of color on his coat, a dark tabby with Green lantern eyes, and a pure grey cat with a tail ringed in darker grey tails.

They break off, come back, and chase coconuts and passing bugs. Playful things.

Percy is still too tense for my liking. I tell him this _lighten up._ I say. Percy furrows his brow and looks worse. I roll my eyes.

Then we reach the town- It's gorgeous. Its starts with small huts, and goes to a golden Palace spanning out in front of me. There's a town square in front of me.

The shouting and haggling, the prices and advertisements stop when I step out of the jungle. I absentmindedly scratch bob behind his ears.

I look towards Percy _well this isn't awkward. Why are they staring?_ Percy signs back

_You're a girl and you're petting a man-eating tiger behind the ears. As Grover put it "scary Girl dude" _I laugh.

Just a laugh. The villagers gasp. I turn and see who they're all kneeling for. I feel Percy tense beside me.

The man in front of me is blonde, with blue eyes. He has a nasty scar distorting his features, but not by much.

He comes forwards. "Ohhh A bride" He says. He reaches his hand out to touch me. I slap his hand and step behind Small-Bob. The tiger growls.

Exactly. D_on't touch me_. I sign and glance at Percy _you going to translate Kelp head?_ I ask. He shakes his head and nods.

"She says don't touch me" Percy says. The man scowls "how would you know?" He asks.

_Duh. I told him. By doing this genius._ Percy laughs. "I don't think that's the best thing to say Annie" He says.

I turn fully _what did I say when I almost cut off your ear? Oh right, silly me DON'T CALL ME ANNIE_ I sign.

Grover winces. _I don't want him to know your real name_ Percy signs.

_Annie? I will gut you like a fish. I have a dagger. Anna? I'm good with Anna_ I sign. He sighs.

"Fine Anna. Anna wants to know who you are" Percy says.

He sighs. "I am Lineus Sorventa's son. I am the prince. Is she mute?" he asks. _Right here? Hello?_ I say. Percy repeats.

"Why won't she speak?" Luke asks.

_You're an ass. I don't feel like talking to an ass. I'll talk to people who earn it._ I say.

Percy rolls his eyes _you don't think high of yourself do you?_ Percy signs

"She is quite tired right now. She would like to retire to her room to rest" Percy says.

_Keep on getting it wrong and I'll find a new translator_ I sign. "Yes she's very tired" Percy says.

"Well of course. The palace is for the newest girls who join our clan. You are the only one currently" The man says.

I look at the palace _I don't want to live there. Would I really be the only one?_ I ask. Percy nods.

_I'm donating it. To the people who live here_ I say. "What?" Percy asks. I nod. "Oh no your not-"Percy says.

Too late. I jump on the Table of someone in the market place. I look to Percy _how many people could I fit in?_ I ask.

_About 15 families. I know which ones to pick if your-_I cut him off by shaking my head.

_How can I choose?_ I ask.

_Well there's 15 families with sick children. Got sick because they were working to many hours. To weak, not enough food-_ I shake my head.

_Ok. Invite the 15 families. But- you have to understand 1 thing. Small bob is the only guard I want, other than you and Grover, and of course the families_ I sign. Percy nods and begins to gives some speech.

I jump down and look at what the vendor is selling. Soaps. Mm. I smell them. I take 3, a purple one that smells like lilacs, one that smells like rain, and one like- honey? I smile, and look around in my pocket.

"Barter only" The woman says. She looks hassled and tired. I smile and dig in my pack some more. Chocolate.

I break of a square. She looks at is confused. I smell it and show her to do the same her eyes widen, she must recognize it, and gives me more things like shampoos and conditioners. I shrug and move on.

A dream catcher, and different tinker things. The boy at the counter study's me, absentmindedly making a helicopter out of straw. As he mutters _I'm no machine_ I say.

He nods "quite right" he says. I look around. Nothing of real interest, but I buy the dream catcher and move on.

By the time Percy finishes his speech I'm almost done with the vendors, and down a bar of chocolate.

I had bought at least one thing from each vendor. Percy dragged me away "come on" he says.

OOOO

We walk up the road to the palace. We reach the doors and the golden haired man leans in the doorway

"Well, Well the charity girl has come to town" He says. "Leave her alone Luke" Percy says. _This is Luke? Oh just grand_ I say.

Percy quiets me _silence. _I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "Lineus wants to talk to her." Luke says. _Hello? Right here_ Percy actually correctly translates that one.

"Lineus? What about Jeffrey?" Percy asks. "Someone _fired_ him" Luke says.

Percy pales. _Lineus? Who is Lineus?_ I ask. Percy rolls his eyes. "Stop it Anna" Percy says. I roll my eyes again.

"She'll go. If Small bob comes with her" Percy says. Small bob purrs. Luke rolls his eyes.

_And how are they going to understand me Percy?_ I ask. Luke seems to have thought the same

"We won't be able to know what she's saying" Luke says, "Well you could bring me along-"Percy suggested.

Luke holds up his hand "No we'll be fine" Luke takes my arm I push him away and make a gutting motion.

I think he gets it.

OOOO

We walk down to a large white house. We enter and I follow Luke through the hallways.

We get to a larger room. I stare. The man who sits on a fountain of cushions is- Wow.

The man has tan skin- and dark hair swept away in a turban. He's utterly and completely fat, eating grapes by the bunch. He's wearing pants and a robe, no shirt. And the robe is untucked. Disgusting.

The people I saw in the market place, so skinny and sick from mal-nourishment they could barely walk. While this man was so fat he could barely walk. I'm angry

_You ass! Have you seen your people? They're starving while you gorge yourself on foods that you shouldn't even eat! They're sick! They need food! Where will your plans go if your 'solders' are too weak to fight_? I ask. He laughs

"What is she saying?" He asks. Luke bows "Lineus. No idea. Only _Percy_ Understands. Her." Luke says bitterly.

_That's not true. If you were better I would speak. But you are- Below me._ I say. "Quite funny!" Lineus says.

"She'll need a husband." Luke says. I punch him. _NO!_ Is pretty clear.

"Dear boy! A girl is more powerful then you?" Lineus asks laughing. Luke holds his bloody nose

"She packs a punch" Luke says. _I'd love to show you!_ I sign Lineus. Lineus laughs. "I was thinking- you need a wife" Lineus says to Luke.

I sit and cross my arms nose in air. "I don't know. I was- thinking possibly Thalia. Or Rachel. This one- seems wild. Maybe we should let Percy have this one" Luke says. My face betrays no emotion.

"Quite stubborn, yes. Possibly. Bring her back when she speaks" Lineus says. Luke grabs my arm.

I kick out his knee so he falls to the ground. I put my foot on his chest and Small-bob Growls menacingly.

I let him up and walk out, head held high. Small bob and Luke follow. Luke leads me back to the palace.

"Goodbye Annie" Luke says smirking. I kick him in the chest and let small bob do the rest.

I slam the door behind me and follow the voices. I enter the room, slamming the door open and shut.

It's full of teenagers, all my age to Percy's. "The Nerve of Those Men! I swear." I say.

I Drop into a seat and start using my knife to carve Lineus' face into the wood. "She can talk?" A boy looks shocked.

It's the grimy boy from the shop with self-flying helicopters. I throw my knife at him, and it cuts a groove in his curly hair

"Much better than smacking you on the head. Of course I can talk! And it would be nice if people didn't keep on referring to me in the 3rd person. Or else I might become a lot worse at aiming" I say.

The boy looks really scared-amused-amazed "wow. Your name is- hmm. Scary Blondie? Blondie? Ah Blondie. Looks dumb but is as smart as a whip" The boy says.

"Leo. Stop with the names. We have plans to make. Tell us what they said" Percy says. I begin

**And there's another chapter. I'm quite proud of myself. (Psych). But actually, I think that this- Is gonna be good. **

**For the person who asked, whether it was this fic or the brick house, we didn't get much snow. A half inch. Sucks I know. But- the creek near my house has almost completely frozen over. I just walked over water. **

**I am shocked. The coldest it has ever been in Tampa Florida is 19 degrees. Its 16 here! How do you people survive? I love the cold. Makes it easier to write**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok people! Let's boogie before I come to my senses**

**Chey1235 is to thank for this chapter, I was gonna work on seeing through fog if all else failed**

"You're crazy" I say.

Jason shakes his head "it's logical" He says.

"I could get killed! That's logical?" I say.

Jason glances at my knife, I'm a good aim, but he still disagrees.

"Come on Annabeth. I don't like it either, but it's the only one we have" Percy pleads. _ Fuck you_ I sign.

Percy smiles. _Time and place_ he signs. Middle finger _I didn't mean it like that Leonardo._ I say

"Yes you did" He says. "No I didn't" I say. "Yeah. You definitely did" He says smirking. "Nope" I say.

_After what happened on the island- I'd disagree. I mean you-_ Percy begins. I throw my knife at him

"Dude. Stop it." I say _you're distracting me_. Percy smirks "so I was right" "no you were not" I say

_Well maybe I should remind you and then we'll see if-_ "Dude! You guys are giving me a headache!" Piper complains.

"Fine" I say. "I still think you need to remember what happened on the-"Percy begins

"I still think you'd look better if I snapped your arm in half" I say sweetly.

"Uh Blondie, can you be less ninja for a minute?" Leo asks. "I almost dislike that as much as-"I say.

"Annie?" Percy asks sweetly. I leap across the table, grab my knife from the wall and place it against the throat.

Everyone has their weapons out. "Anna. Annabeth. No Annie. No Beth. None of it. "I say. I go back to my seat calmly.

"Fine. I'll do it" I say. Jason nods, uneasily putting his sword back. I realize everyone keeps their hands near they're weapons and glances at uneasily at me.

Wait- They think

"You didn't tell them?" I ask. "No" Percy says uncomfortably "Well for goodness sakes! Where do they think I'm from?" I ask.

"Well- I just found you" Percy shifts again. "Liar! Why haven't you told them? They'll stop treating me like a criminal" I say.

Percy signs _they'll kill you on the spot instead._ I was taking a drink of water, and I spit it out.

"What? I thought these people weren't the barbaric ones!" I say. "What are you talking about?" Hazel asks.

"They aren't. But still-"Percy says.

"What? I'm alive and willing to go in this idiotic plan to get me killed. I don't think they'll care" I say.

"They will. Annabeth you have to believe me-"Percy says. "You can tell them. I'm not helping. And I'll ask them when I get back. I'm going for a walk" I say.

I push away from the table and out the door. I go into the bathroom and breathe.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. I redo the mantra. I jump. I hear voices behind me.

There's a door. I walk in. there's a mirror that looks into the room I was just in.

"So. Where did she come from?" Frank asks. Percy sighs and rubs his brow.

"A facility" Percy says. Everyone tenses, and Thalia jumps up, spear at the ready.

"You brought one of- those things in here?" Thalia growls.

"She's fine. I saved her before the procedure" Percy says. Thalia still looks tense, prowling around jabbing at things.

"So- that's why she's so offensive" Nico says. I jump, so does everyone else. That guy is so quiet he's barely noticed

"No. I think that's her personality. Do you know the first thing she said to me? Your hands. Upwards of my waist. Or _you_ become infertile. Capisce?" Percy says. Will, Travis and Conner laugh.

"Ballsy" Will says. "First thing she said?" Jason asks. Damn. Percy looks like a deer.

"Uh- that's something she should tell you" Percy says. "She said tell everything" Frank says.

"She didn't speak at the facility. Just once. Screamed NO! When she saw the machine. She was there since she was 6." Percy says quietly.

Charlie sucks in his breath. "Wow" He says.

"Yeah. That's why she's here." Percy says. "Everyone leave the room" Jason orders. Everyone does.

"There's another reason isn't there?" Jason asks. Percy puts his head in his hands. "You know" He says quietly.

"Yeah. I do. You suck at hiding your body language." Jason says. I have to agree with Jason.

"Please. I know why you saved her. But Percy- careful. Remember your mom" Jason says.

Percy stiffens "Remember your own." Percy says. They stiffen. "Percy- I'm just saying. Careful. She's- Not giving in easily. And there's Rachel and Thalia. Both of them would accept if-"Jason starts.

"Yeah, well that's kinda the point. And gods. Have you seen her?" Percy asks.

"Piper is- you know what? I don't wanna do this again" Jason says. I exit the room, then the bathroom and burst in.

"Done?" I ask. They nod. _Where you listening in?_ Percy asks. "Yup" I say. Percy smiles

"I could-"Percy begins "finish that sentence and you'll be gutted in 20 seconds" I say as the others enter. Piper and Silena smile.

"Let's get to work. BOYS OUT!" Silena yells. And they plan my new outfit to fit their new idiotic plan.

**Ok people, this is filler before one of my favorite chapters in here- '**_**The plan'**_** I think you'll like it. **

**Light bulb coming on? ;) ok. So is there any song that you think about when you read this fic? **

**I'd love to know. The music video this was based off of is called 'people like us' by Kelly Clarkson**

**You are my awesome reviewers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, so here I am again. **

"**Today we shall fall into Tarturus, Curse cliff hangers, Yell at Leo to get a girlfriend, and have our computers taken away when we start crying. But I still have to turn in my math homework" Iheartlife23: fan pop.**

**You, are my awesome reviewers.**

**Song: pocketful of sunshine By Natasha Bedingfield **

The scientists come, promising it won't hurt.

They come with their needles and swords.

Then they laugh, and I'm cut in half.

And the pain I can't feel.

I scream, but no one hears me.

Because I can't open my mouth.

I can't breathe, I can't move.

I'm paralyzed.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Come on wake up!" I cling to the voice.

I sob. "They- They- Where coming- with the needles. With the pain. And- They cut me up- and we're-"I break into sobs.

Their arms hug me. "Hey. Hey you're ok. You're Alive. You're on Colos. You have legs. Your fine." Percy voice says.

I look and see my legs tangled in the bed sheets. I cry again. I see people in the doorway. I can't stop the crying.

Piper runs in and takes my hand. Percy is frowning. "You haven't had nightmares before" He says.

I don't tell them the truth. I've been sleeping alone for about a decade. They came in the night.

When someone else is around when I sleep- the nightmares don't come. But I don't tell them that.

"Sorry If I woke you guys up. I know you don't like me much" I say. Jason frowns.

"Why would you say that?" he asks, like he's actually puzzled.

"You keep your hands on your weapons at all times, if not your arms are crossed showing discomfort, your shoulders and posture are so perfect that also shows unease, you clench your jaws when I speak. Jason's and Thalias hair crackle when I'm in the room, Piper is charm speaking at all times, Leo is building machines that fire blow darts, Hazel keeps on making diamonds appearing around her plate, and frank is- frank. You all don't like me" I say.

Jason's hair crackles "my hair never crackles" Jason says "It is right now sweetie" Piper says. Jason feels his hair.

"Ow" he says. "Yeah. I guess we just hadn't accepted you yet." Silena says. I shrug.

"It's not like anyone has really accepted me, except for maybe Percy" I say. They all shift uncomfortably.

"We'd have been up in a few hours anyways, let's get started!" Silena says.

** I**

I am amazed. They've done everything. Even my ears.

I wear Khaki shorts, a Plain white tank top, Brown Wedges, a large brown belt, gold hoop earrings, and a gold bracelet.

My hair is in a neat, perfect fish tail. I wear a minalimist amount of makeup that makes my face natural and more mature, my nails are dark brown, with gold crackle.

"Let me get this straight? Chocolate is non-existent on this Island but you have nail polish?" I asked disbelievingly.

Silena nods as she finishes my left hand "yup." She says. "Ok." I say. "Can you do this?" Percy asks. I nod.

"You're done" Piper says. "Ok, Ok, I'm ready" I say. "Well then go look awesome" Reyna says guiding me out.

** I**

I stand in the marketplace.

Will is setting up the stage. I tap my nails in a drum beat.

Taptaptaptap. Klunkklunk. Knockknockknocknock, Tapklunkknock.

I repeat it over and over again. "Well well. Look whose here" I turn so quickly my braid whaps Luke across the face.

_Sorry_ I sign. He sighs, holding his cheek. "I thought you'd be talking by now" Luke says. I shrug.

"So- Can you talk?" He asks quietly. _Can I? Will I? They're different questions. Which one are you asking?_ I ask him.

He doesn't know what I'm saying, but I feel like I should tell the truth.

"See. I think you can talk. Do you want to know why?" Luke asks quietly.

"Because I understand sign language" He says quietly

In that moment, with him smiling at me, sure that he had caught me, with those hushed words. I knew.

I had made my decision.

I stamped my foot on his, hit the back of his knee with my foot so he fell to the ground, then pushed him away and gave him the finger. People gasped.

I went over to Will and motioned for the microphone. "But you don't-"I cut him off with a glare. He handed me the microphone, and I got on stage

I had said I wouldn't talk. I never said I wouldn't sing.

_**oh yeah yeah yeah**_

_**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that he's all mine, oh, oh oh oh  
Do what you want but you're never gonna break me  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh**_

_**Take me away(take me away), a secret place(a secret place)  
A sweet escape(a sweet escape), take me away(take me away)  
Take me away(take me away) to better days(to better days)  
Take me away(take me away), a hiding place( a hiding place)**_

_**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that he's all mine, oh, oh oh oh  
Do what you want but you're never gonna break me  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh**_

_**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that he's all mine, oh, oh oh oh  
Wish that you could but you ain't gonna own me  
Do anything you can to control me, oh, oh no**_

_**Take me away(take me away), a secret place(a secret place)  
A sweet escape(a sweet escape), take me away(take me away)  
Take me away(take me away) to better days(to better days)  
Take me away(take me away), a hiding place( a hiding place)**_

_**There's a place that I go that nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow and I call it home  
And there's no more lies in the darkness there's light  
And nobody cries, there's only butterflies**_

_**Take me away(take me away), a secret place(a secret place)  
A sweet escape(a sweet escape), take me away(take me away)  
Take me away(take me away) to better days(to better days)  
Take me away(take me away), a hiding place( a hiding place)**_

_**Take me away(take me away), a secret place(a secret place)  
A sweet escape(a sweet escape), take me away(take me away)  
Take me away(take me away) to better days(to better days)  
Take me away(take me away), a hiding place( a hiding place)**_

_**Take me away  
(I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine)  
A secret place  
(I got a love and I know that it's all mine)  
To better days take me away  
Take me away  
(I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine)  
A secret place  
(I got a love and I know that it's all mine)  
Take me away, a hiding place**_

_**The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be alright  
The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be alright**_

I see Percy's face in the crowd. I smile at them.

Then I sign at Luke. _Got the message sweetie?_ I ask with a smirk on my face.

_Fuck you_ he signs

_Aww. Adorable He knows how to talk_ I sign back.

_You're gonna regret this_ Luke signs.

People are watching us like a Ping-Pong ball going across a table. I raise an eyebrow "was that a threat?" _was that a threat?_ I ask in sign and speak.

Everyone gasps. Really people?

_You're really gonna regret this Chase_ Luke signs "I never told you my last name. I haven't told anyone." I say.

He just puts his finger up, punches some boy and storms away. I rush to the boy, Leo. "You ok?" I ask.

"I think a kiss will heal me-"Leo says, I push him away.

"Dream on repair boy" I say. "I will Blondie" He says winking. I roll my eyes at him.

"Come on" I say. I link arms with Piper and Katie and we walk towards the beach. Once we're there we laugh like little girls.

The boys are all jogging together, shirtless. We pretend to not notice them, and then run straight into them.

It's pretty funny. Then they dump us in the surf, I manage to kick off my shoes before they do.

My shirt is luckily not see through, though my shorts shrink about 5 sizes. We run around splashing each other and screaming with laughter when we get hit.

Percy dunked all of us, by his 'powers' and we got him back by Jason and Thalia giving him a strong electric shock.

It was hilarious. We eventually drop on the sand, breathing heavily.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Piper says.

"Most fun we've had in years. You're our good luck charm Blondie" Charlie says. I smile, fall back down in the sand and stare at the sky happily.

I think everyone is enjoying today. Because it might just keep us alive the next few months.

**So. What did we think? Amazing or no? I thought it was. See you guys later! -ID65**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK PEOPLE! Did you know that I can't work unless I'm multi-tasking? I almost made another fic just so I'd be busier- it can wait. Let's GO!**

**Shout outs to you- Yes you. The one reading this. And you, and you, and you. You're all awesome**

**Percyjacksonlover13purple: Just cause you're so awesome.**

**Almost 10,000!**

I scream.

I feel the pain.

Daniel Injects me with the poision, and I watch as my skin turns a dull grey. I feel myself turn grey- Then I scream louder. How Can I do this? My body slows down. I'm dying.

"Come on" I hear someone's voice sighs.

I see Percy. "Gods. Why won't you tell us how to solve this?" He asks.

I look down and blush. "How many People did I wake up?" I ask. "Just me" He says.

He motions and I scoot to the other side of the king bed, he gets up and I sit cross-legged.

He does the same. "I don't trust you- us-"I say. He raises his eyebrow and smirks. Gods that's annoying.

I jump at him and kiss him. I let him be my outlet. My pain. I draw back.

He laughs. "So that's-"He begins. "No. I need to have someone nearby. I only trust you- And well-"I say gesturing.

He nods. "What about Piper?" He asks. I sigh, suddenly wary. "I- I guess I have too." I say.

He nods, gets out of the humongous bed and towards the door.

Piper bursts in.

I smile.

Thank gods she's slow.

"You're sharing a room with Annabeth now." Percy says. Piper stiffens "why?" She asks.

I get up and cross my arms. "You don't want to know. Or else you'll have nightmares too" I say.

She snorts. "Please" She says.

"Really? You think I'm like this normally? This is me when I'm scared shit. You haven't seen the regular me. None of you have. I'm Stronger, Mentally and physically. I have to be" I say.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah. Because you lived in one of those facilities, full amounts of food and you did nothing at all?" She asks.

I stand still. Percy jumps towards me.

"Percy I'm fine. Your right. I don't know what you went through. Well Honey you don't know what I've gone through either. So don't think it was easy. You haven't seen it. You don't know what it's like. You're lucky Your Percy's friend. Because you'd be dead if you weren't" I say. I run out.

"Annabeth!" He calls. "Follow me and I'll paralyze you" I say. Then I'm gone.

**PERCY'S POV**

I turn angrily to Piper. "What was that for?" I ask her.

She crosses her arms. "What happened to never showing mercy to them? What happened to hating them for being safe? I swear, your either madly in love with her or Mad." Piper says.

I stiffen. "I'm not mad. And she- Piper. You haven't seen what she went through. And she talked in her sleep on the way here. The things she said- just wow" I say shaking my head.

"What?" Piper asks. "Those are her thoughts. I'm not violating them." I say shaking my head.

"Well Percy get your head in the Game. Because she's dying either way. You know that. As soon as Luke hears- She's dead. No matter how powerful. Stop getting attached. We've done this a 100 times. Get used to it." Piper says.

She leaves slamming the door. I shake my head. I joined because it was the only thing I could do.

But- Every time it felt wrong.

This time especially. So much- I see Annabeths face and I feel like it's the only thing that matters. Yup.

Piper was right. I've got it bad. I go into the bathroom, fill the basin with water and dunk my head in.

I want to keep it down there forever- but someone pulls me out. Jason. "Girl troubles?" He asks.

I nod.

"Feel for you buddy. But we need to execute Plan 8. Luke's here" Jason says.

Shit.

I spring into action.

I jump into the shower, Tap the tile and it falls out.

I press the giant red button behind it and the alarm sounds. "Get everything important. Put it in the Vault" I say. Jason Nods.

He runs out and I go to find Annabeth. We run into each other. "What's the alarm for?" She asks.

Silena passes, and I grab her arm. "Make her goddess like. Luke's coming" I say. They run to Annabeths room.

I run down the stairs, collect my image, Frank nods and gives the signal. Everything's hidden.

The doors are pulled open and Luke strolls in. "well. Now why have alarms?" He asks.

"To wake everyone up. You know, Procedure and all" I say. He nods. "And where is my bride to be?" Luke asks.

I show no emotion. "Here. And I'm not his bride" I turn to see Annabeth Gracefully descending the staircase.

Her Greek-style dress is pure white. She wears bangles on her arms and her hair is braided with Golden strings, so it was even more beautiful. She wears sandals.

"My. Went all out didn't you?" Luke asks smirking.

"Tell him I am not acknowledging his existence. And I went all out for my Fiancé" She says. My heart skips a beat- But I keep my face like a mask.

I turn to Luke but he holds up his hand. "I know. I can hear. Now. Who is your Fiancé?" Luke asks. "Tell him that's none of his business" Annabeth says.

I nod. "She has to tell me" Luke says. "Tell him I do not" Annabeth says. "You have too" Luke says. I hold my hands up.

"You're confusing me. Speak slower. And tell him" I say. Annabeth sighs. "You tell him." She says.

"Me" I say. Luke Looks between us. "No." He says. "You are not getting the girl I love" Luke says.

"Yeah you are" I say. "No I am- Wait What? What do you mean?" Luke asks.

"It'll look bad if you're seen with her, so I pretend to be her fiancé until your wedding" I say.

**DUN. DUN. DUN. So I can't help short cliff hanger chapters. So we got past 10,000! Amazing! Anyways, Bye guys. Please Review!**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	9. I Am so sorry guys, I really am

I never imagined I'd have to do this.

This is Id65, By the way, and no this isn't an update.

Last time I updated was over 2 weeks ago. I'm pausing this fic.

No, it's not because I have too many fics open, or school work, and I feel really guilty for doing this to you guys.

This fic has lost its spark a bit, yes I hate to admit it but that's not the problem either. And it's not my hand.

It's the fact that this is an original fic. There hasn't been a single one like it, or there wasn't until I opened this one. (People borrow ideas all the time)

I feel as if I'm ruining this idea by continuing, especially since I had the ending all planned out.

Hunger games people. You wouldn't understand it until you knew my idea for the end, but hunger games.

I'm not putting this fic up for adoption (NEVER)

But if someone wanted to help out in the writing, to reach the last chapters just PM me.

I know where this fic is supposed to go-I'm just lost. So if someone wants to help me out and throw me a GPS…..joking guys I'm joking.

But basically this story is on hold. I hate to do this, and I know you probably hate me for doing this, and I kinda hate me too, but would you want to read bad chapters, poorly written, thrown together for no use? No. I don't think you would.

So-I'm doing the right thing. This fic is officially on hold until

I Find inspiration.

Someone helps me write the next couple chapters

I just decide screw you and jump ahead to the part where Annabeth-oops. I shouldn't go any further in that sentence.

C) I just say screw you and jump ahead 7 months (No she isn't pregnant)

And that's it. I hope I can un-hold this fic soon. Love you guys! (Like I love puppies, flowers and reviews)

Review! Favorite! Follow!

I need a new motto.


End file.
